Marshal Brass
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Dr. Shelly Percey New Contact(s) * Operative Wellman Wellman is efficient and ruthless, but do your job well, and you'll get good ratings with Arachnos. I know someone within Arachnos that is recruiting free agents. He is known as Operative Wellman, an ex-cop from Paragon City who despises vigilantes. He has a lot of connections, and can get you Mutant and Science Enhancements. * Seer Marino Information Marshal Leon Brass is the head of all Arachnos military operations in Cap Au Diable. though he technically reports to Dr. Aeon, the Island's governor, Marshal Brass has a lot of power of his own. Many think that he was put in place to monitor Dr. Aeon for Arachnos, and remove him by force should the erratic scientist become a threat. Initial Contact Store Marshal Brass sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 15 Training Enhancements * Level 15 Natural/Technology Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 20 Natural/Technology Dual-Origin Enhancements Story Arc(s) An Old Drawing of You Ths faded and folded drawing is clearly supposed to be of you. You found it on the body of Professor Echo when you finally caught him at the end of the escapade you called: Echo Down the Aeons It all started after the Aeon conspiracy. Marshal Brass had some more work for you. Wyvern had been stealing high-tech gear from Dr. Aeon's labs. You took a commision to stop them, and discovered that the culprit was none other than Professor Echo, who had taken a time deflector, and old piece of Dr. Aeon's technology meant to alter the destination point of a time traveller. Aeon had discarded it as useless, but Professor Echo obviously thought differently. In the wake of the strange theft, Wyvern agents were spotted in two different bases. Brass paid well to clean them out, but the first one you came to was filled with Shivans cloned by Professor Echo! You cleaned the place out, and found a note that had been dropped in the slime. From the note it seemed like Professor Echo was interested in the other base. You hit the other base, fought through Wyvern Mercenaries, and found yourself confronted with an amazing sight: Professor Echo talking to an older Dr. Aeon. And they were talking about you. Professor Echo was trying to deliver a warning about you, and the older Dr. Aeon was shocked to see you alive. Dr. Aeon fled, but Professor Echo fought to the end. Marshal Brass seemed confused by the whole situation, and figured he'd need time to think. He paid you, but had no further jobs. The only question left it, what did it all mean? After Action Report (This souvenir is awarded if you successfully complete the final mission) From: Marshal Leon Brass To: Governor Aeon Report Begins: As requested, I have summarized te events leading up to the WSPDR incident for your files. A series of events brought this to our attention. it began when a freelance villain tangles with members of the Goldbricker group. The freelancer came to my attention after an attempt to sell a captured hoversled to Arachnos. I decided to make use of that audacity, and recruited the Freelancer as a deniable agent. I found a first use for the Freelancer immediately. Wyvern had somehow triggered a false radiation alert in one of our bases. Rather than send our own troops to fight them and reveal that we had seen through their ruse, I sent the Freelancer to handle it. Wyvern was apparently working with a new and unknown Metahuman threat, known as 'Professor Echo'. The freelancer was a bit too zealous, and whatever records Professor Echo and Wyvern were looking for were destroyed. I next utilized the deniable operative to retrieve the WSPDR reporter Amanda Vines. I know you filed a protest that I did not order her killed, but my hands are tied in that matter by direct orders from Lord Recluse. i report to you, but we all report to him. Additionally, Wyvern forces were present, led by Professor Echo. I can also confirm that Wyvern had already destroyed whatever research was occuring in the lab. Even I don't know what was going on in there. I was next distracted from interrogating Vines by the incident at the Power Transfer System. Unfortunately, by the time my troops arrived, all of your men had been killed by the Clockwork. Not even the freelancer in my employ was able to arrive on time. When we next tried to locate Ms. Vines, we found that she'd uncovered the control center to the PTS. With my forces spread out, I had to utilize the freelancer. Unfortunately, Wyvern communications sabotage prevented me from getting word to your men in the control center. The full account of this tragic event and it's costs has already been sent to you. The freelancer was still able to stop Ms. Vines' investigation, and also battled against Professor Echo again. Up until this point, we had thought that we'd acted quickly enough in al cases to prevent Ms. Vines from gaining enough information to formulate any solid theories. Fortunately, I have operatives in place within the WSPDR news organization who informed us of how wrong we were. I activated our deniable operative to work with your forces to contain the situation and prevent WSPDR from broadcasting while my own forces manned the jamming stations against counter-attack. After the WSPDR offices were occupied, we cleansed all dangerous information, and took those involved into persuasive custody. As per my orders, Ms. Vines herself was not harmed in a permanent or visible manner. We did discover that she was being provided with information through a secret source. We believe that this source was none other than Professor Echo. I have requested further funds to investigate. At the end of the clean-up phase, I executed the freelancer personally to prevent information from leaking out. I've sealed the freelancer's file to maintain secrecy, as per standard operating procedure. Report Ends. A Bootleg Recording (This souvenir is awarded if you fail the final mission) A copy of this bootleg broadcast was left for you in a security deposit box along with a substantial amount of money. When you play it, you see Amanda Vines, urgently reporting from within the WSPDR building: 'This is Amanda Vines, reporting from WSPDR news with a special report.' 'People of Cap au Diable, and of all the Rogue Isles, I'm speaking to you tonight with a message of gravest importance. We have uncovered a conspiracy within the governorship of Cap au Diable to decieve the peoples of all the Rogue Isles. A conspiracy that's placed every one of us in danger. A secret that we call:' The Aeon Conspiracy 'It began during our investigation of the gang called the Gold Brickers. These notorious thieves and air pirates have been the source of some debate, but we've found proof positive connecting them and Dr. Aeon's government. Proof that they may well be nothing more than Dr. Aeon's secret squad of sabatuers and hi-tech thieves. Though King Midas, the leader of the Gold Brickers had no comment on these allegations, proof was uncovered by...' 'I'm sorry, but I've been informed that Arachnos Forces are starting to head towards the WSPDR building. I think they're going to try to take us off the air. I'll have to try and hit the high points, but I assure you that everything I'm telling you is true. We next attempted to interview Wyvern agents who had also been pursuing the connection between Dr. Aeon and the Gold Brickers. They had been trying to obtain secret files on Dr. Aeon's mysterious early years when they were stopped by a freelance villain suspected to be working for Marshal Brass, the head of all Arachnos operations in Cap au Diable. While none of the Wyvern operatives were willing to talk on camera, this reporter continued to investigate.' 'Working on an informant's tip, this reporter found himself in an abandoned Arachnos facility, over-run with one of Dr. Aeon's extremely dangerous and highly illegal experiments on the Shivan life-forms found in Bloody bay. Caught between these alien monsters, this reporters life was spared by a powered individual who chose to remain anonymous. Can we roll some of that footage?' The next few minutes show security camera footage as you lead Amanda Vines to safety. Your features and identifying details of you costume have been blurred out. The footage stops suddenly, and cuts back to the studio. From the flames and wreckage, it looks like something just exploded. 'What was that? Was that a rocket? Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently under attack by Arachnos forces. I don't know how much longer we'll be on the air. Information gained in that laboratory and the sudden dissapearance of several Power Transfer System workers during a Clockwork attack led us to discover that something was wrong with the PTS. Our investigation is still continuing, but one thing is clear: We are being lied to. Not only is Dr. Aeon lying about the supposedly safe and clean power he's providing us, but he's been lying to us about who he is. I'll cut to the point and hope that we have time to show you the proof later: Dr. Aeon is a lie! He is none other than the notorious mad scientist Dr. Egon, who once terrorized these islands and with his mad experiments and scientific depredations. And we have proof! we have' At this point, the transmission is nearly cut off as a massive explosion shakes the studio. Amanda Vines appears on screen after a moment. She's bleeding from a scalp wound. 'The sounds that you are hearing are the sounds of a desperate battle being waged outside and within this building, as Arachnos forces are trying to storm WSPDR to shut us down before we can complete this broadcast. We know that they're jamming our transmissions, but we have to hope that someone out there will still be able to hear us. Dr. Aeon is a threat to us all!' The transmission breaks up into static. According to Marshal Brass, Amanda Vines was spared so that Lord Recluse could keep his 'aura of respectability' by having a voice of opposition. You wonder how other at WSPDR faired. You still got paid, though, so it looks like Vines was true to her offer to pay you if they got a chance to broadcast. They got their chance, but you have to wonder if anyone ever heard it through the jamming. Missions Briefing You heard about Bloody Bay? Arachnos is recruiting villains there to fight against the heros coming in from Paragon City. Go talk with the Arachnos Warzone Liasion for Bloody Bay over in Cap Au Diable. Mission Acceptance The Arachnos Liason will give you an appraisal of the situation in Bloody Bay. You can then make the choice of whether you want to get involved or not. Mission Objective(s) *Speak with Arachnos Liason Debriefing So how's the situation in Bloody Bay? Bloody I'm assuming. Briefing I'm Marshal Leon Brass. I control all Arachnos operations in this Cap Au Diable, reporting to Dr. Aeon. You'd be Villain-name, right? You've tangled with my forces before, I'm sure. Don't worry about it. I don't hold grudges for that kind of thing. It's just how it is here. I've heard good things about you. That you're powerful. That you're capabale. That you don't mind getting your hands dirty. Sounds like what I need. I have a job or two I need done by an independant contractor, and I think you could be the one. You'll be paid, but this will be kept quiet. This is not official Arachnos work. You will not officially work for me in any capacity. Arachnos troops will still consider you a valid target, and if you mess up, I wil deny any knowledge that you even exist. What I will do, is pay you for certain jobs for me. The first one will be against the Goldbrickers. The job is yours if you want it. Otherwise, walk away. Word of warning: You can take your time on the first part, but you'll only have 90 minutes for the last half. You'll get more details if you agree. Mission Acceptance Here's the details: I've been wanting to see one of the Gold Brickers hoversleds up close for a long time. they resemble an old Arachnos prototype. If they're derived from that program, then we have a leak. Your job is to steal one of the Rocket-packs, then to deliver it to Dr. Flammonds's lab for analysis. Flammond is one of ours. The Gold Brickers will try to stop you. Don't get stopped. Once you have the pack, it's security system will fuse it's inner workings solid in 90 minutes, so get it to Flammond on time. Mission Objective(s) The Goldbrickers are in the middle of one of their thefts. It looks like they aren't expecting an interruption like this. *Steal Rocket-pack from Brickers Faction(s) Encountered: * A Stolen Rocket pack You stole this Rocket pack from the Goldbrickers. it only has 90 minutes of flight time before it's security system will fuse it's inner workings. Debriefing Flammond no doubt told you what he told me. Only one who could have done it is my boss, Dr. Aeon. He's been using the Goldbrickers to carry out thefts and attacks on his own. trading them technology for their services. Using them as his own secret mercenary force. I've suspected that for a while. Dr. Aeon keeps a lot of secrets. Now I know. You also know. Technically, I should have you killed; but I appreciate good work. I also appreciate someone who can keep things quiet. If you can cover both, then I'll have another job for you. Temporary Power Upon successful completion of the first part of this mission, a villain will earn the Goldbricker Rocket Pack temporary power. Briefing Aeon's connection to the Gold Brickers makes something else clear. Wyvern had been targeting them, but seemed to drop that recently. Now they're going after Arachnos, but it looks like they're searching for something. Possibly evidence of that connection. They can't be allowed to find it, and it has to be done without revealing it actually exists. That means I'll need another job done by a deniable outside contractor. Mission Acceptance I have no special hatred of Wyvern. They help to cull out the weaker villains. However, they've somehow gotten a lot of information on our bases recently. they're searching through our files with near impunity. This has me upset. They triggered a false radiation alert and forced one base to evacuate. I want you to find why they targetted that base, and then find and defeat every last one of them in there. Report back to me when you're done. Mission Objective(s) *Defeat all Wyvern in base *Find Wyvern's objective Faction(s) Encountered: * Debriefing I assume you read that file? If you were an actual Arachnos Operative, I'd have to order your death for that. But you're not. In fact. there's no way of me knowing what you have or haven't read, since we don't know each other and have never met. Isn't that something? Yeah, Dr. Aeon used to be Dr. Egon, the mad scientist. He hasn't changed much. I was one of the people who brought him in. Now you know the truth in a deniable fashion, meaning now you know enough to be helpful with a few more jobs. Aeon's always been unstable, but I'm concerned. He's working on a number of projects that might endanger the whole island. If that were to happen, they'd have my head. Literally. What do you think controls the drones? Briefing Now you're one of the people who know about Dr. Aeon's past as Dr. Egon. In a deniable fashion, that is. Now, you can do jobs that would arouse too much suspicion in others. which is good. Because I got a lot of jobs. The first is a two-for-one. first point is Amanda Vines. She's WSPDR's star reporter. she's popular. A "crusading reporter" type. People love her. She's got a bad habit of investigating Arachnos business. Lord Recluse finds her presence useful, though. A voice of dissent makes him look more tolerant, more legitimate. And a bit of manipulation makes her very useful. That's what you're going to do. Ms. Vines has been digging into Dr. Aeon's current research. Now she's in trouble. And that's the second part. she snuck into a base where Aeon's experimenting on something. Knowing him, it's something he shouldn't be experimenting on. I want you to find her, find out what Aeon's working on, and find out what she's learned. Mission Acceptance Aeon keeps a lot of secrets, even from me. If I'm to look after Arachnos's interests, I need to know them. Vines is an expert at finding out secrets, and she's been after Dr. Aeon hard the last few weeks. I want to know what she knows. Don't hurt her, though. Like I said, Lord Recluse likes to have her around. Oh, and there's one more thing. You remember Professor Echo? He might be after Vines, too. Make sure he doesn't get her. You can see why this place was abandoned. There's slime everywhere! Mission Objective(s) *Recover Amanda Vines *Find Professor Echo Faction(s) Encountered: * Debriefing Aeon's working on the Shivans, and Vines suspects Aeon's real identity. The first part is a surprise. The Shivans are supposed to be isolated in Bloody Bay. He could get in a lot of trouble for that. Good. I had suspected she might have started to figure out Aeon's real story. Don't know how close she is, though. I also didn't expect her to be looking into the Power Transfer System. That's very interesting. Dr. Aeon keeps the PTS under very close watch. even I don't know all the specifics. Maybe it's time to learn more. Briefing Opportunity is a funny thing. I was just talking about learning more about the Power Transfer system. Seems part of it is about to be attacked. Clockwork. Those weird little robots are massing to attack a section. Dr. Aeon says he needs all his own troops for something else, so he's asked me to handle it. So I'm asking you. But I don't care about stopping the attack. I just want more information. So I want you to concentrate on the workers trapped in the attack. Deliver them to safety. The safety of my interrogation rooms. Mission Acceptance this has to be quiet. So I want you to go in underground. the sewers in New Haven have an exit in the PTS. If no-one sees you go in, we're in the clear. As far as Dr. Aeon will know, his men were captured by clockwork. I'll make sure you have an alibi. Aeon will suspect nothing, I'll learn what I want to know, and you'll be well paid. Mission Objective(s) *Kidnap 3 Workmen Faction(s) Encountered: * Debriefing Those men talked. Didn't take much. Seems that there is something strange with the PTS. Not too surprising. Vines was onto something. If Dr. Aeon has jeopardized this island with his experiments and the PTS, I need to know before an arbiter gets involved. Briefing the workers you captured have told me where the control center for the Power Transfer System is. I want to know what Aeon's hiding. I can't let on what I suspect, so I'm going to ask you to find out for me. Mission Acceptance We have the location of the control room. That was the easy part. Now I want you go get inside. Find out what Aeon's hiding. the men in there are loyal to Dr. Aeon, not me. I don't care what happens to them. that won't be a problem. There is a complication though: Amanda Vines. She might have learned about the place. Security leak. It was taken care of. If she's there, get her out, unharmed. Like I said, Recluse likes to keep her around. Mission Objective(s) *Find truth behind PTS *Secure PTS data *Find Vines Faction(s) Encountered: * * Debriefing This, this is too much. This re-defines going too far. Tapping into a demon? All these attacks? The clockwork out here? And now I got it. Thanks to you. I told you Vines was useful. Speaking of Vines, did she talk to you? The next thing I need done involves her. Her and WSPDR. sources on the inside tell me they're going to go live with all they know. I'd like to see Aeon get what he deserves. But deserve's got nothing to do with it. I can't let that broadcast happen. Notes This mission happens on a modified version of the Council's normal base maps. Most of the map is the same design as the Council bases, but with different textures and graphics. The final room of the mission, however, is original to this map. Image:PTS mission 1.jpg Image:PTS mission 2.jpg Image:PTS mission 3.jpg|Final room Briefing My sources inside WSPDR have alerted me to a problem. Amanda Vines has proof about Dr. Aeon's identity. She intends to broadcast it. this cannot be allowed. I'm sending in assault troops, but I know they have guards. Mercenaries. Wyvern probably. that's where you come in. I want you to make sure WSPDR doesn't transmit anything. Once the pressure's on, they'll try to act fast. Boradcast ahead of schedule. you'll have about 90 minutes. after that, either the news will be out of commision, or the news will be out on the airwaves. Mission Acceptance We're setting up jamming stations as back-up. Activating them would alert enemies and scramble communications. I'd rather you handled this cleanly. There should be four generators. Some on the roof, some back-ups scattered around. Destroy all of them. That will cut their power. We can then get their evidence at leisure. Mission Objective(s) *Destroy 7 generators *Or do nothing at all, if you'd rather side with Vines. Debriefing Good work. We've confiscated all of the evidence. Pinned the whole thing on a Hero assault. No one suspects the truth. Except Ms. vines. I've had my men have a little "talk" with her. discuss her boundaries. what she can and cannot say. Nothing too severe. No marks for the cameras. It should make her even more determined, but reign her in some. She gets to live. Me? I get to crucify Aeon with what you've found. That should keep him in line. for a while. And you? You get paid. Not that you were ever a part of this. Everybody wins. The souvenir you get at this point, depends upon whether you chose to assist that ridiculous journalist woman, or display your loyalty to to the mighty and all-seeing Lord Recluse. The wise will receive the "After Action Report". This writer can only theorise as to what snivelling hero-loving traitors might get, though I have a few suggestions. (Alright, it's "a Bootleg recording", but you didn't hear it from me.). Notes This mission occurres on a unique instanced map of a section of Cap au Diable. For those having trouble finding all the generators: One is on the roof of the WSPDR building. For non-fliers, the roof can be reached by clicking on the front door of the building. The other six generators are all connected to the WSPDR building via power cables laid across the ground. All six can thus be found by tracing these power cables out from the building. Briefing Wyvern's been stealing some high-tech gear from Dr. Egon's labs Sorry, I mispoke. I meant, Dr. Aeon's labs. I think that Echo guy is involved again. I need it investigated. Pay's good as always. Interested? Mission Acceptance As usual, this is on the QT. Your involvement is deniable. there will be no assistance from Arachnos other than my information. Clear? Wyvern will do another raid soon. I want every head caved in. If you find out why they're doing this, tell me. Professor Echo has some kind of plan. I want to know what it is. Mission Objective(s) *Defeat all Wyvern tech thieves. *Find target of theft. Debriefing A time deflector? Interesting. I'm going to keep this quiet. But this isn't over. Let me tell you about what the Wyvern's been up to. Briefing Wyvern agents known to work with Professor Echo have been seen observing two unused Arachnos bases. They have yet to take direct action. I want you to investigate thos bases. Find out why they're interested in them. Obliterate anyone who might stand in your way. Can you do that? Mission Acceptance Good. That's why you make the big money. Your mission profile is simple: The base should be empty. If it's not, destory all opposition until it is. See if you can find out why Wyvern and Echo are interested in these two bases. Report to me when you're done. Mission Objective(s) *Defeat Any intruders in base Debriefing Alright. This is getting weird. While you were busy, wyvern moved into the other old base. We haven't attacked yet. Don't want to flush them into hiding. I'd rather crush them in one place. I'd like to have you do it. Briefing Wyvern and Professor Echo are in that second abandoned base. This is a chance to get Echo once and for all. Get a whole gang together. I don't want him to get away. Mission Acceptance Don't worry as much about getting everyone. Concentrate on Echo. Find out what's going on here. Mission Objective(s) *Catch Prof. Echo Debriefing You're sure that the other person looks like Dr. Aeon? This might make sense, with the time travel deflector. honestly, I don't know what I should do with this yet. I'll report that you took care of Professor Echo. I'm going to have to think about what to do about Dr. Aeon. either way, that's the last thing I have for you. You did well. Souvenir: An old drawing of you. External Links *